


Clowning Around

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Dane go on tour together.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 5





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> what if they deadass fucked or they gonna fuck on this tour i would die 💀

Dane was putting on his clown makeup for the Halloween tour he was on and sighed. He always finished too early so he texted Jose.

'You ready yet?'

'yea why'

'Wanna come to my trailer?'

'sure' Dane put his phone down and a few seconds later he heard a knock on his trailer door. He opened it and there stood Jose in full makeup. He walked into the trailer and stood there awkwardly.

"So..." Dane nodded for no reason.

"So." Jose looked around and twiddled his thumbs, at a loss for words. He never knew what to say around Dane.

"I um," Dane started, clearing his throat.

"I had a nice time on that date in Vegas." Jose nodded.

"Same." They stood there in silence for a while before Dane mustered up the courage to say something that was on his mind.

"You look good. I mean like, really good." Jose smiled.

"Thanks." Dane nodded uselessly again and stepped closer to Jose. You know what, he thought, fuck it. He stepped closer to Jose and kissed him hard. Jose pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Woah there." He nervously laughed and Dane felt his cheeks flush.

"Sorry." Jose shook his head.

"All good." Dane kissed him again Jose placed his hand on Dane's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Dane... we can't. We on soon." Dane bit his lip, smudging his lipstick.

"I can make it quick." Jose shook his head. Jose went to leave the trailer but Dane, determined to get his way, grabbed Jose's arm.

"Please?" Jose rolled his eyes and looked at his phone.

"Ten minutes. If you mess up my makeup though you gon be sorry." Dane smiled, heart fluttering. He kissed Jose once more before getting on his knees shoving his sweats and boxers down. He took Jose's cock in his hand and stroked it into hardness, and felt his head spin when Jose let out a soft moan. Dane stuck his tongue out and licked up the pre cum beading at the head of Jose's dick. He swirled his tongue around and took Jose fully in, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. It didn't take long for Dane to feel Jose's cock to throb and twitch in his mouth and Dane got off of him and stood up.

"Can I fuck you?" Jose breathlessly nodded and walked over to Dane's makeup counter and bent over. Dane sucked on three of his fingers and slid them in, scissoring them and pumping them in and out of Jose. Dane shoved down his jeans and underwear, revealing his painfully hard cock. He quickly replaced his fingers with his dick and slowly slid into Jose, making Jose moan. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, and started a quick, steady pace.

He thrusted in and out of Jose hard and reached down and wrapped his hand around Jose's dick and pumped him in time with his thrusts and before he knew it, Jose was coming. Feeling him clench around Dane, Dane came too, his hot cum shooting inside of Jose. He pulled out once they both came down and Jose put himself away. 

"See you on stage." Jose darted out of the trailer and went back to his own and Dane sat down at his makeup counter. He noticed Jose's cum got all over his eyeshadow palette and damned himself for not closing it after he was done putting on his makeup. He grabbed a tissue and attempted to wipe it away, but it just smudged the eyeshadow and made it melty. He didn't care though; fucking Jose was the opportunity of a lifetime. He put himself away and there was a knock on his door.

"You're on in ten!" Someone yelled through the door and Dane nodded even though the person couldn't see him. Touring was about to get a lot more fun if this is how he started the show.


End file.
